La Tua Cantante
by Masi Oka
Summary: What Happens When A New Girl Moves Into Forks? Will Jasper Be Able To Control His Thirst? Or Will This All End Horribly Wrong


I know I have another story but this idea has been goig through my head and I wanted to try it out =]

So hope you guys like it3

Also I guess you could say this is an alternate universe type one, since we all know that in Twilight Edward is with Bella, but in this story Edward is with Alice, and Jasper is the Edward...And also my character is from Arizona, keeping it kind of like in the books but with my own twists and stuff =]

I hope that makes sense xD In other words this is all just my idea of how Twilight would be if it was Jasper instead of Edward.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or anything in the books. This is just my crazy idea =]

**La Tua Cantante**

**Chapter 1**

**Home Sweet Home**

"Hmm..." I sighed as I looked out the window. The whole car ride from the airport I had been trying to decide if I liked Forks or not. I mean it was wet and cloudy, Arizona was hot and sunny. I was never a fan of the Arizona heat, all dry and when it rained during tsunami season it got a bit humid, which I didn't like either. And Forks, well Forks was everything Arizona wasn't. But I'm not so sure if I like it...?

"You alright back there?" My mom asked me with a smile. I nodded and forced a smile as I looked over at her and than back at the window. Wait did mom just smile? I guess she had...

I haven't seen her really truly smile, since the accident almost five years ago. But I don't want to dwell on that. I've gone for the past few years, pretending to be okay. I'd rather not go down that road.

"It's good to be back home.." my mom said again, the same smile forming back on her face. The one smile I had seen a lot during my years of growing up in Arizona, when she was with dad.

"I still don't know how you managed to grow up here, mom." I admitted as I got out of the car. She shrugged and said,

"You'll grow to love it, Lex. Just you wait." she winked as she opened the door to our new home. Well, I should say our old new home, since this house used to belong to my grandparents. It was the house my mother grew up in and everything. So I could see why she was happy to be back, I mean it had sentimental value to her and all.

Most of our stuff was already in the house. We just need to buy stuff like food and all that, and get everything un-packed. But for the most part it almost felt like home, almost.

I walked around the house, before walking upstairs. I remember coming here every Summer for a few weeks when I was younger. My grandparents had a room for me in the attic, which by the way was still as I remembered it. The walls were still a baby pink, with silly little girl decorations everywhere.

I smiled as I walked around the old attic. I had always pretended that I was a princess, locked up and that my grandparents were the villains keeping me here until my Prince Charming came to rescue me. Now that I thought about it, it all seemed silly, but back than I would play for hours and hours up here.

"We're going to have to fix this room up a bit." My mom said as she climbed the ladder up into the room. "Your not six years old anymore.." she smiled, picking up a rag doll that was on the floor.

I chuckled and said,

"It brings back good memories though..." as I sat down on the bed, which was now too small for me to actually lay in. She smiled over at me, probably imagining me back when I was six in a pink princess outfit.

"How about we go out to dinner?" she asked. "Since we don't have any food here.."

I nodded as I got up, and said

"Sounds good.." with a smile, as I followed her down the ladder.

"And what can I get you?" The waitress at the small town diner asked me. I had been looking at the menu for a good fifteen minutes and I still didn't know what to get.

"Uhm.." I bit my lip, trying to make a fast decision. "I guess I'll just have the Caesar salad..." I replied with a smile, as I folded up the menu and handed it to her.

She smiled and walked off, I played with the straw in my drink as I looked around. I saw a guy walk in with another girl that seemed to be of my age. My mom saw them both walk in as well, and her face formed into a smile. She had been doing that a lot today...

She got up from the table and walked over, immediately I saw the look of surprise on the middle aged guy's face, and my mother motioned me to get up. I walked over playing with my sleeves a bit as she introduced me,

"Charlie this is Alex, Alex this is Charlie and his daughter Bella. Charlie's the head of the police department here in Forks.." she said with a smile.

Charlie shook my hand, and Bella just gave me a small wave. I guess she was as embarrassed about this whole ordeal as I was.

"Nice to meet you guys.." I smiled. My mom and Charlie went back to the table we had been sitting at and left me with Bella. I smiled trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. I really disliked meeting new people. I mean, I never know what to say, and I always have awkward silences like this. That just made me feel like I gave off a bad impression.

"I'm pretty new here too.." she finally said, probably trying to make me feel better about being new to town.

"Word gets around fast especially at school, so you'll be surprised about how many people probably know about you tomorrow..."

I looked at her a bit shocked and curious that she had known about me going to school tomorrow.

"How do you..."

"Word gets around fast..." she smiled. I nodded, I had a feeling I was in for a lot tomorrow.

"Great.." I muttered under my voice. She nodded giving me a small chuckle and said,

"If anything I can pick you up, I think you live near where I do. I mean.....If you want?" she hesitated. I guess I made her feel a bit uncomfortable...

"So you'll know someone at..." she began, but I accidentally cut her off.

"Uhm, no that would be cool." I managed to smile. "It would be nice to know someone at least.." I said with a nod, to her. Maybe I could call her a friend? Hmm I shouldn't get ahead of myself. Cause the past has showed me when I do get ahead of myself, I'm only setting myself up for failure.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I said, as I heard my mom calling me over to eat, when our food had arrived. She nodded and said,

"I'll ask Charlie for your address, I'm sure he knows.." she told me. I nodded with a smile, before going over to the table.

"Made a new friend?" My mom asked, as I picked at the chicken in my salad. I shrugged and she added, "Not a bad start, already in Forks and you already have a friend.." she smiled at me.

I smiled with a nod. I guess Forks wouldn't be that bad? If I already had a 'friend' as my mom put it, maybe this change would be good? Cause god knows I need luck, and change....

**Okay that was Chapter 1.**

**See I do have Bella just not 'normal' Bella haha =p**

**But let me know what you guys think =]**

**Reviews would be nice =]**


End file.
